1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a technology pertaining to electronic equipment and, more particularly, to a wide display in which a lens is disposed on the front of a display unit so that a display unit protection member provided on the perimeter of the display unit is optically hidden by an optical illusion effect, thus making an image displayed on the display unit look wider.
2. Description of the Related Art
To date, a variety of methods for increasing the screen size of a single display unit, such as a TV, a computer monitor, a liquid crystal display, etc., have been under discussion.
However, in the conventional production methods, because production equipment is designed to correspond to a desired screen size, the screen size of display units to be produced is limited by the capacity of the production equipment. To increase the screen size of the display units, all the production equipment must be re-designed to the increased screen size. This requires a lot of investment in equipment costs.
Further, in the conventional technique, a designer cannot freely set or increase the screen size of a display unit. Even if wide-screen display units are able to be produced, as the screen size of the display unit increases, the price of the product should also increase, and such expensive wide-screen display units place a burden on consumers who want to purchase the display units.
Moreover, in the conventional technique, when several small display panels are connected to each other on a level to form a single screen, because the peripheral frame of each display panel causes a blank space and the blank space cannot be technically eliminated, the entire screen is divided into the same number of portions as there are display panels. In addition, parting lines are formed on the entire screen and these deteriorate the quality of the entire screen of the integrated display panels.